


Explosion+Memories

by AloneShadow



Series: Whumptober 2020 [17]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt Angus Macgyver (Macgyver 2016), Hurt/Comfort, Memory Loss, Not very much whump, Protective Jack Dalton (MacGyver 2016), Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloneShadow/pseuds/AloneShadow
Summary: It takes only one mistake, one little distraction... Jack should have known better.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948396
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Explosion+Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober 2020 Prompts used: N° 28, Accident + (bonus) Alternate Prompt N° 9, Memory Loss

_“Keep them busy!”_

That’s what Jack managed to hear as he reached the basement, watching Mac kicking an enemy into his direction, gladly knocking him out with a punch. 

“We need to stop the timer!” Mac said running away. 

“Ok, but-!” Jack saw him crouching next to the bomb, then he turned around to fight more enemies coming downstairs: getting rid of them one after the other, he saw two running towards his partner. “Mac!” 

Mac turned and jumped back to avoid a kick, hiding behind one of the shelves when they started shooting at him. 

“How much time we have?!” Jack yelled punching another enemy and running to help. 

“Twenty seconds!” Mac screamed back, covering his head as a bullet hit a can next to him. 

Jack grabbed one of the last two enemies, throwing him away aside before fighting the other. “You guys need to learn- when to give up,” Jack said, knocking him out. He had no time to notice the last one charging at him and barely managed to stop him.

Then, Jack realized two things: one, that Mac was running back to finish his job; two, the weak hold he was keeping on the enemy accidentally gave the man a chance to aim the gun at the bomb. "Mac- gun!” he screamed before the shot hurt his ears and the explosion sent them flying across the room. 

When Jack opened his eyes, laying on the floor, dust and smoke were filling the air, and there were smoking remains all over the floor, but no sign of his friend. “Mac?” he called standing up, scanning the area. 

Moving closer to the bomb, Jack swallowed nervously: Mac told him the bomb wasn’t too strong, a _just a prototype_ , as he called it, but if Mac was too close to it when it exploded… 

Frantically looking around, Jack finally spotted his friend laying on his stomach on the floor, next to the shelves. “Oh no… No no no…” Running to help, kneeling next to him, he carefully turned him around: Mac was unconscious, with a nasty cut on his forehead. Jack grabbed Mac’s wrist and sighed in relief. “You’re alive… You’re alive. Ok, I got this,” he said taking a bandage from his vest’s pocket, making a square out of it, pressing it on the wound. 

Mac started waking up then, slowly opening his eyes. 

“Hey,” Jack smiled a bit, trying to keep him down when he tried to move away, “Hey- it’s alright, we’re ok. Just let me patch you up, ok?” 

“What-? What is going on?” 

“Mac-“ 

“What is this place?” 

“Mac, listen-“ 

“Who’s _Mac_?!” he snapped, pushing him away, “And who the hell are you?” 

“What do you mean _who the hell are you_? Come on, let me-” 

“Don’t-“ Mac slapped his hand away, “I don’t know what’s going on- or who you are, so stay away.” 

Taken aback for a moment, Jack then frowned, forcing out a nervous laugh. “Very funny. Now, can you let me-“ he tried to move closer again, but Mac stood up, holding onto the shelves to move away from him. “Man, we don’t have for this, you’re bleeding!” 

Mac kept looking left and right. “Where am I?” 

Jack was going to scream, but then stopped because he could count on one hand the times he saw Angus MacGyver actually scared- that’s how he realized that wasn’t a joke: Mac looked terrified. “Mac-“ 

“Who’s MAC?!” 

“It’s you! It’s your name! MacGyver!” Jack yelled back. “Angus MacGyver.” He added, lowering his voice.

Breathing fast, Mac kept staring at him with that nervous look. “T- that’s my name?” 

“Yes.” Jack stood up, taking a careful step closer. “You really don’t remember?” 

“No, I… I don’t know who I am…?” 

“Ok, listen-“ 

“Why I can’t remember anything?” 

“Mac, listen to me,” Jack grabbed his shoulder, glad that, despite flinching, Mac didn’t push him away. “There was an explosion, and you were too close to it and got hit. Do you remember any of that?” He said, gesturing at the remains of the bomb.

Mac stared at it, unsure. “I don’t know…” he then looked back at him, “Who are you?” 

Jack wasn’t taking the situation _that_ seriously- not until that question come up again. “I-I’m Jack. Jack Dalton. We’ve been working together for years now.”

“Working together…? With- explosives?” 

“No- well, you do. That’s your thing. Defusing bombs.” Jack smiled a bit. 

“My thing…?” Mac frowned, and then shut his eyes in pain, moving a hand to his head. 

“Just let me take care of that wound, ok? I really don’t want to see you bleed to death.” Jack said, showing the bandage, and, after a moment, Mac nodded. 

As Jack started scrolling the bandage around his head, Mac asked, “If defusing bombs is _my thing_ , what happened here?” 

Jack swallowed nervously, the guilt heavy on his own voice. “We were attacked. I was fighting and… And I made a mistake.” 

“A mistake?” Mac saw the other taking a step back once the medication was completed. “Wait, you…You were in the army…?” he said studying him.

“We both were. That’s how we met.” 

“Really?” 

Jack dared to smile a bit. “You are remembering, see? I’m sure this is just- just a temporary thing. We need to get you to the hospital... Can you walk?” 

“Yeah…” Mac murmured.

“Then come on. The exit is this way, upstairs.” Jack said leading the way. “I don’t know if there are more enemies in the building, but I can-“ turning around, he noticed Mac has stopped a few steps away, and he was shaking a bit, a hand over his head, staring at the floor still with that scared look on his face. 

“Mac, it’s ok,” Jack said walking back to him. 

“Nothing’s ok. I don’t even know who I am.” 

“You will remember. I’m sure you will. A bomb exploded in front of you, you could have-“ _died. You could have died because of my mistake_. Jack left that sentence unfinished, horrified by the thought that if Mac had been closer to the bomb, they wouldn’t have been there having that conversation at all. 

Mac took a deep breath, looking at him. “I can’t remember my family either…” 

Jack was going to say something, but then heard gunshots from outside. “It’s ok, that must be our backups,” he said as Mac took a step back. “Listen, I know you’re scared, and I know you don’t want to trust me, but I can assure you, there are people- lots of people that care about you, including myself, and we’ll help you get your memories back, I promise. Just trust me until we’ll be safe, out of here. Think you can you do that?” 

Mac kept staring at him and then nodded. 

As they reached the first floor, Jack slowly opened the door, noticing a few men running down the corridors. “Damn it, there’s more of them…” 

“Enemies?” Mac asked, standing behind him. 

“Yeah, and I have only five bullets left. We need to distract them somehow…” 

After a moment, Mac said, “Do you have a phone?” 

Jack smiled. “See? The memories are already coming back,” he said handing the device to him. “And you know what? Do whatever you want with it. This time, I don’t care what…” Frowning, he watched him briefly playing with it before moving the phone against his ear. “What are you doing?” 

Mac frowned back at him, “I’m calling the police…?” 

“WHAT-!” Jack snatched the phone back, “That’s not how you use a phone!” 

“What were you expecting me to do with it?!” 

“Anything but calling the police!” 

“That doesn’t make any sense...” Mac commented, shutting his eyes as pain from the wound hit again.

Jack shook his head, checking outside. “Ok, I’ll distract them so you can run. And if you see more enemies outside, keep running until you met up with Riley.” 

“Who?” 

“Uh- badass girl, long dark hair. She’s with us.” 

“If you say so…” 

“Man, she’s gonna kill me because of this…” Jack murmured, grabbing the handle. “Ready?” he asked, and Mac nodded. “On three, you go straight for the door. One, two-“ 

Someone pulled the door open then, forcing Jack out and to fight. 

“Mac, go!” Jack yelled, watching him running away. It took him a while to get rid of the remaining enemies, but, after emptying his gun and getting a bruised rib, he was limping outside the building. “Mac?” He called, but the blonde was nowhere to be found. 

“He found Riley… I’m sure he found Riley,” he told himself, heading to the gates- and it was then that someone tackled him to the ground. Jack managed to turn on his back, but a punch made him see stars for a second, enough for the enemy to grab a brink, ready to crash it on Jack's face- then, something suddenly hit the man, sending him flying backward. 

Panting, Jack sat up, finding the enemy unconscious on the ground. Turning around, he saw Mac jumping down the back of a truck, holding onto it to stand. “Mac, you ok?“ he called, running to support him. 

“That was- way too close.” Mac smiled painfully. 

“I told you to run- and what is that?” Jack said, looking at the strange construction on the truck. 

“Uh- a very big, very unstable crossbow made with… Barrels and- safety belts.” 

“Well, that’s- wait,” Jack grabbed him by the shoulders, studying him, “Do you remember how to do this stuff?” 

“What do you mean _I remember_? It’s my job…” He said, frowning. 

“Your- so you remember who you are? Do you remember me? And Riley? And-“ 

“Of course I do. Why-?” Mac stopped for a second, unsure, “Wait… We were downstairs… That bomb exploded? Did I hit my head or something?” 

“You did...”

“That explains the headache… And why I woke up out here. I think I’ve fainted, then I saw you fighting-”

Jack’s shoulders dropped and he hugged his friend. “Oh, thank God…” 

“Why? What did I miss?” Mac asked, puzzled, patting a hand on his back. 

“It’s my fault. I’m so sorry…” 

“Jack, it’s ok-“ 

“You could have died!” 

Mac huffed a laugh, “Considering how many times I almost got us both killed, I think we’re even.” He said, but Jack didn’t let go, continuing to apologize during their flight back home- and then for another couple of weeks.


End file.
